vicious_schwabfandomcom-20200214-history
June
Appearance Originally, she has the body of a young girl with auburn curls, hazel eyes and a band of freckles running across her nose. However, her power allows her to use the appearance of whomever she touches which she prefers since, like voodoo, whatever happens to the body she is using happens to the real person not herself. She also has a strong accent (likely scottish) which doesn't leave her no matter who's body she is using. History Not much is known about her past. She is a hitman with a personal vendetta against a list of people which she manages to finish crossing off after using Marcella's help to kill Anthony Edward Hutch, the leader of the mob, who is implied to have either raped or tried to murder June. Plot After killing Harold Shelton in the disguise of Jeannie at the Glass Tower club, June brushes past Victor and senses that he is an EO. Curious, she follows him home and enters in the disguise of a delivery women; she is surprised to see Sydney and Mitch there as well. A year later, she finds Sydney again who is resurrecting a dead bird. She shows Sydney her own power and they exchange phone numbers. June texts and calls Sydney often and they become good friends; she replaces Serena in Sydney's life. June waits for Marcella in The Heights as she knows Hutch wants to talk to her. After June helps Marcella get rid of the EON agents, she agrees to take June to him. Here June exhibits her full power by turning into Hutch and when he shoots her he ends up killing himself instead. June is not Marcella's sidekick but after finishing her personal vendetta, she enjoys sticking around and helping her. She helps out Victor after getting location from Sydney when he walks into a trap set for him by EON as Marcella still wants to meet him. June's attitude towards Marcella changes when she uses Sydney as a threat against Victor. June decides that Marcella needs to be stopped and after locking Sydney up so that she is safe, June threatens to shoot herself as Mitch if Victor doesn't cooperate. Whilst Eli is fighting Marcella, she gets Victor to destroy Jonathan and his force field which is protecting Marcella. June disappears and later she enters EON as Benjamin Holtz to erase all the data on herself. Powers and Abilities June has the ability to transform into anyone she has touched previously. Through the touch, she is able to see into their lives and sense the emotions associated with their memories, making it all the more easy for her to become someone else. Her abilities do not work on EOs which inadvertently makes her able to detect if someone is an EO. If she touches a normal human that knows an EO, she is able to shapeshift into a rough copy of them, but is unable to become a perfect match like normal. If she is injured while transformed, she herself remains unharmed, instead the injury reflects onto the actual person's body like a living voodoo doll. Consequently, she is unable to feel pain or any sensation, making her immune to EO abilities like Victor's. However, when that person dies she assumes her original appearance and is vulnerable to injury. In this way, she is invincible so long as she is not herself. Weaknesses: * While wearing her own appearance, she is as vulnerable as a normal human and can be injured or killed. * If she obtains a fatal injury while transformed, she becomes momentarily vulnerable when she defaults back to her original body before being able to switch to someone else's appearance. * She is not immortal and continues to age normally. Category:Vengeful characters Category:Characters Category:Vengeful